hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
David
''David ''is one of Hilda's human friends. He is easily scared and part of the Sparrow Scouts. Appearance David is a young boy who is a bit taller than Hilda. He has short brown hair and black little eyes. He usually wears an orange shirt, black shorts, white socks, and gray shoes, or his Sparrow Scouts uniform. Personality David tends to be scared and easily distracted, as well as a bit clumsy. It often takes his friends encouragement to get him over his fears. He has very little time for selfishness, laziness and cruelty, especially after hanging around with Hilda and gaining more confidence in himself. In chapter 13, he managed to stand up to the Marra. David has at least one talent; he's a great singer. For this reason he has tried several times to audition for the Warblers, the choir of the Sparrow Scouts. His clumsiness and bad luck however kept him from passing the auditions, until Hilda helped him out with Tide Mice. David somehow always has a bug on him somewhere. Relationship David lives with his mom and dad. He's an only child. David has been friends with Frida since before the start of the series. The two of them have been with the Sparrow Scouts for at least a year by the time Hilda moved to Trolburg, as seen in a flashback in chapter 8. After Hilda joined the Sparrow Scouts, David quickly became friends with her too, and stayed friends with her after their friendship with Frida got strained. Biography Not much is known about David's life from prior to him meeting Hilda, except that a year before the start of the series, he unsuccesfully tried to audition for the Warblers (the Sparrow Scouts choir). He never made it onto the stage since right as he cleared the stairs, he knocked over a bunch of stuff that led to the curtains catching fire and falling. He first met Hilda during school recess when she and Johanna made a day trip to Trolberg, but their meeting was cut short when recess was over. He properly met her when Hilda joined the Sparrow Scouts, and was subsequently chosen by Frida along with him for their beautification project in Trollberg Park. During this project, the three friends accidently dug up some sleeping Vittra, mistaking them for weed, and had to rescue them from getting grinded up to mulch. David also found a strange rock that he took home for his collection, unaware that it was actually a petrified Troll-child. This got him and his friends in serious trouble when he brought his rock collection, and thus the Troll, to Parent's Night at school. Fortunately, Hilda was able to reunite the young troll with its mother and convince Mrs. Hallgrim to stay quiet about the incident, thus saving David from having to serve 50 or even 100 years in prison for bringing a troll rock into the city. In Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit, David became the victim of a Marra, who loved him because he was an easy prey due to his many fears. When David found out a Marra was causing his nightmares and sharing them with her friends, he believed he should at least get royalties for this. Hilda came to his aid and switched places with him for one night to confront the Marra. She convinced the Marra to take her as a victim, believing she could handle it. When the Marra found something to scare Hilda anyway, David got second thoughts and offered to take the Marra back. Fortuantely, this made her lose interest in him since willing victims were no fun. In Chapter 7: The Lost Clan, David reaveled to his friends he knew the location of a rare plant called the Blue Nettle, which they could use to earn their botany badge. Unfortunately, the plant was in the middle of the village of the Bragga Family of Elves (which David didn't know since he couldn't see them; he thought the voices he heard belonged to ghosts). The elves attacked and took David captive. Hilda and Frida brought Alfur to the village to try and end an old conflict between his family and the Bragga, only to learn the Bragga had sworn off all forms of paper work. Frida then offered to find a solution that could benefit everybody. Bartell, the leader of the Bragga, agreed, but insisted that David would remain with them as a hostage to ensure the girls would come back. David didn't mind since he already suspected the girls would get invovled in something dangerous. He and Bartell actually went along pretty well, especially since neither of them had any experience with hostage situations and thus didn't really know how to act. Bartell even tied David's hair into three small tails to get rid of any bugs. Eventually, Hilda, Frida and Alfur managed to get the contract destroyed by a Lindworm, thus ending the Bragga's exile, and David was set free. Trivia: *David has a striking resemblance to Hershel Layton when he was a child known as Theodore Bronev from Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. * David is one of only a very few human character with black bead eyes. The only other one is the girl in Trevor's group of friends * David has two stuffed animals he sleeps with: a bear named Warren and a giraffe named Bertrand. * He likes to collect rocks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters